All of Me
by letmetakeyourpicturebaby
Summary: Auslly oneshot. Song fic.


**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while, but I've been wanting to get back into writing and I thought a one shot was the perfect way to do it. I have a pretty big project coming up, but no details on that yet:) However, I do have this oneshot, which is loosely based off of All of Me by John Legend, as you may be able to tell by the end. I know the song is pretty old, but I still love it and I think it fits Auslly perfectly.**

 **I tend to base a lot of my writing off of what others have written, so if anything looks familar, it's probably not completely original. Since I can't credit every single author, just like to put that out there.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy! Don't forget to review!(I love feedback, and that includes formatting issues too so please tell me if there's anything I could improve on:D)**

Ally walked around the bed she shared with Austin, straightening the covers. As she picked up Austin's pillow, she noticed a picture lying beneath it, faded and crumpled, of what seemed to be a Austin at about age 10, and another girl which Ally didn't recognize. Looking closer, she could see...were those tear stains or did her eyes deceive her? In all the years they had been dating, Ally had never once seen Austin cry.

Picking up the picture, Ally flipped it around, noticing a few words written on it in small, perfect handwriting that Ally was sure was definitely not Austin's. Like his organization, Austin's handwriting was messy and cluttered, which reflected that maybe he should have become a doctor instead of a world famous pop star. The writing read "To Austin. Love, Jasmine". Ally quickly set it on her bedside table before walking out of the bedroom. Most would quickly assume that something was going on with Austin, but Ally was extremely trusting of Austin, especially since they had been together for many years and overcome many obstacles within that time.

Deciding on spaghetti for dinner, Ally began to boil the pasta as Austin walked through the door, smiling cheerily. He looked very excited, and bounced on his toes while waiting for Ally to finish cooking, as they had both learned early on that disturbing Ally while she was working with hot things was not a good idea. Let's just say that the many trips to the emergency room had been taken because of Ally's clumsiness and Austin's excitement.

Ally cocked a brow at Austin, stirring the pasta one last time and turning to him. He pulled her over to their living room, before taking out a plaque wrapped carefully in bubble wrap. Unwrapping it, she looked curiously up at him as he gestured for her to read it, as she hesitantly did, aloud.

"Austin Moon. Austin Moon's World. Multi-Platinum...wait what? Oh my gosh Austin! That's so amazing!" Ally said, wrapping him into a tight hug which he instantly returned. Inhaling his scent, of fresh breezes, laundry detergent, and... perfume? Ally also noticed a faint lipstick mark on his cheek, which had been rubbed away but was still faintly visible.

Now, Ally was not sure exactly what caused her to come to this conclusion, but apparently her mind skipped to it. Pulling away, Ally glared at him for a split second and started to sob, bending over with her hands over her eyes.

"Ally? What's wrong? What happened?" Austin said, pulling her back into him as she crumpled into his chest, tears flowing all the while. He wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks, tilting her head back to look at him.

"Y-you're ch-cheating on me!" Ally cried hysterically, as Austin looked incredibly confused. Cheating on her? What did she mean? Where had Ally even gotten that idea?

"Where did you get that idea, Als? Tell me." Austin replied soothingly, continuing to rub her back and console her.

"I-I found that pi-picture under your pillow and then you smell like perfume and there's lipstick and I'm so tired!" Ally managed to choke out.

Smiling a little at the amount of sense that statement made, Austin quickly turned serious. "What picture? And the perfume and lipstick is probably my mom's, I stopped by to tell her and Dad the good news before I came home. You know my mom, she insisted on slobbering all over me. Ugh" Austin wiped his cheek while making a face, that Ally could only laugh over.

"The picture under your pillow? Of you and... Jasmine, was it?

At this, Austin stopped laughing. "Jasmine...was my best friend when I was younger. We'd play together all the time, and were practically unseperatable. Of course, it probably helped that we were cousins, so we spent a lot of time together. When we were about 12, Jasmine started getting really sick, and she was eventually diagnosed with leukemia. My family went to visit her in the hospital every day, and one day, she gave that picture to me. Made me promise not to look at it until she was gone.

The second that heart monitor went flat, I opened the envelope, a-and it was so bad, Ally. My mom couldn't get me out of the house for a week. I just got into the habit of sleeping with that picture under my pillow. Makes me feel like I'm with her, I guess."

At this, Ally knew she had made a dire mistake, especially when Austin's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Austin, I'm so sorry! I had no idea. Can you forgive me?" Ally looked into his eyes, now red instead of the cheerful hazel brown they had been at the beginning of the evening.

"Of course I can, Ally. You didn't know. And you're the most important person in my life. I don't want to lose you. I love you."

Ally was still crying. "How can you love me when I'm like this? I brought up this horrible subject on a day that was supposed to be full of celebrations, and now it's ruined."

Austin took her hand. " Because, as long as we're together, I know we'll be fine. I love you even when you're crying, when you're not at your best, even at 3 in the morning. I love you because I know you give your all to me. And in return, I want to give my all to you."

At this point, Ally was crying happy tears. "Thank you, Austin. I love you so much"

Crying happily in each other's arms, the sun set on Austin and Ally.


End file.
